


Głos serca / The Voice Of Heart

by Kamahontas



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Home, Journey, Love, Support, Taking care of a child, happiness, learning new skills, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: Geralt sets off on the new journey. The journey to learn how to be a father.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Visenna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Dziecko przeznaczenia / The Child of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the old Polish show "The Hexer" ("Wiedźmin"). I do hope you enjoy reading it though, just as much as I enjoy writing it.

The cart rattled on in the wilderness as they traversed the seemingly endless forest. 

The sun had just risen, waking up the birds in the area. The forest was suddenly bustling and full of life. So different to a few hours earlier, when the same cart with two coachmen had been crossing the gloom of the forest. 

These men were quite a peculiar duo. One of them, Yurga, was a simple merchant who on his way home had met a mysterious man with long white hair and a blank expression. It had soon become apparent that this stranger was a witcher, and he promised to protect Yurga from danger if he swore to obey the Law of Surprise. 

He introduced himself as Geralt of Rivia. He kept to his word and protected the buyer, suffering heavy wounds himself. Yurga took care of his defender, and they set off together. 

It was soon to be seen what the merchant would have to give in exchange for saving his life. They just arrived into a grove with a thatched wooden hut. Yurga stopped the cart and looked at his companion.

"We are here. My home is behind those trees," he had barely finished speaking when a young woman ran out from behind the clump of trees, a radiant smile on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. His beloved wife. Yurga jumped off his wagon and ran to her, taking her into his arms. 

Geralt had been sitting on the cart until this moment, he jumped down, taking his saddle and yucca. He turned to approach his new friend and say goodbye, but then he saw her. 

A small fair-haired girl, slowly following two boys who were rushing to greet their father. Geralt stopped short and looked at the girl, hypnotized. He recognized her. He knew who she was and his heartbeat twice as fast. It was Ciri, his Ciri. 

He threw his equipment to the ground and ran to the girl. He hugged her tightly, and he wasn't about to let go. For the first time in his life his heart filled with feelings he had never had before. He felt fear because he fully understood that he could lose Ciri forever; he also felt infinite love, and yet the witchers couldn't love. Or was he different? Maybe Nenneke was right, maybe he wasn't a witcher? Maybe he was a man with witcher’s powers? Or maybe he was both, as the druid from Kaer Morhen claimed?

At the moment, however, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was with Ciri again. And there was something that he was completely sure about, something Jaskier had told him long ago: he loved this child with all his heart, his heart that had been unshakable for years. And now suddenly it was beating faster, with a different rhythm, so unlike from the typical heartbeat of a witcher. 

So, this was love. The willingness to help and protect that other person. It was being ready to give up one’s own life for them. Now he finally understood. It was realizing that he would sacrifice his own life for Ciri. He would do anything for her; put her needs before his. 

“Geralt!” The girl kept repeating his name, holding onto him, tighter and tighter. “You found me! I knew you would! I always knew!” She sniffled, still not letting the witcher go. “I was waiting for you! So terribly long!”

“Ciri…” Geralt whispered in a shaking voice, with a lump of emotion in his throat. He knew that if he said anything more at this moment, Ciri would know he was crying. He couldn’t believe it. The witchers didn’t cry. But, he had, once. After he had lost Ciri, listening to Jaskier’s song. 

Yet now these were tears of joy. He was finally reunited with the child he loved like his own. He still didn’t fully understand his feelings, but he was slowly learning to name them.

“You found me!” The girl repeated. “We’ll be together now, right? We’ll always be together? Tell me, Geralt! Forever?”

“Forever, Ciri,” Geralt whispered and buried his face into the girl's long bright hair.

“Just as they said… I’m your destiny? Tell me! Am I your destiny?” The girl kept asking over and over again. She had to know.

“You are something more, Ciri. So much more…,” the witcher replied in a shaking voice. He couldn’t control it anymore. All the emotions filling his heart were simply too strong to be able to control them.


	2. Noc księżyca w pełni / The Night of Full Moon

Geralt couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning on his bedding, set out on the floor in the main chamber of Yurga’s hut. Too many thoughts were occupying his mind to let him sleep. He had never experienced anything like it before. He was thinking of all the events of the last few weeks, which didn’t allow him to clear his mind enough to get any rest. He had never planned anything, apart from defeating monsters. Like when he had to lift the curse from the striga in Wyzim. At this moment, however, he had to plan something even more challenging. Taking good care of, and raising Ciri. All he knew now was that he would probably be the first witcher ever to be a father; a witcher who would take responsibility not only for himself but also for the child he loved.

The glow of the full moon lit the room, giving it a blue-ish glow. Geralt was watching the dust motes floating in the air, looking so mysterious in the moon’s glow. Everywhere was so silent, as if everyone had vanished from the house. He suddenly heard footsteps at the other end of the room. Recognizing them instantly, Ciri’s. 

Geralt sat up on his bedding, and watched the girl enter the chamber.

“Why are you awake?” He asked in such a soft voice that it surprised him. Where did this come from? Was it from the love he finally found in his heart? This was so new to him. But he wouldn’t change that for anything.

“I can’t sleep, Geralt,” the girl admitted in a silent voice as if she was unsure of the witcher’s reaction. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” he replied tenderly, “come here,” he added and scooted closer to the wall, making space for his new surrogate-daughter. When the girl followed his request and laid next to him, Geralt covered Ciri with his coat, which he had been acting as his pillow. He pulled the girl closer to him and covered both of them with furry sheepskin to keep them warm throughout the chilly autumn night. She snuggled into Geralt’s embrace, with her back rested against his chest, and placed her small hands on top of his strong arms.

“Goldencheeks wants me to stay with her and Yurga, doesn’t she?” The girl asked in a sad whisper, her voice almost shaking. “But, Geralt, I want to go with you…,” as she spoke, the Rivian felt her tears falling on his forearms. “I’m your child of destiny…”

“Don’t cry my little one,” the witcher murmured in a soothing voice. “We will never be separated again. In the morning we will leave and go our own way, together. From now on we will travel, you and me, and nothing can ever change that.”

“You promise?” Ciri asked slowly, getting sleepy. Geralt realized that the girl felt safe around him and that his closeness was the most calming thing for her. She stopped crying and curled even closer into her new surrogate-father.

“I promise,” Geralt replied, resting his chin on top of the girl’s head. “Don’t be afraid anymore.”

For a moment they were silent as if making sure they really were united at last. Everything became just as silent, before Ciri came into the room. Geralt thought that his surrogate-daughter had finally fallen asleep, but then he heard her voice.

“Geralt? Can I stay here with you? The other room is so cold…” She whispered uneasily.

“Of course,” he replied tenderly, completely surprised with how soft his voice was. He has never been like this. It was so new to him, and yet fascinating. So much was still before him, and so much more to learn. He was excited about this new life of his.

Hours were passing and Geralt was slowly calming down. Everything seemed to be easier when Ciri was close. When he felt her presence next to him, he was reassured that she was safe; that nothing would happen to her. It was growing brighter when he finally fell asleep. For the first time in months Geralt could relax and take rest. In the morning his new life would begin.


	3. Noc na wzgórzach / Night In The Hills

It had been hours after they left Yurga’s house. The sun had already passed the zenith point and was slowly approaching the horizon in the West. Geralt thought it was time to find a place to spend the night, especially now that Ciri seemed to be very tired. He found a place on top of a mound, a mound where he could watch the area around them.

“Ciri, we’ll stay here for the night, okay? Tomorrow we’ll be among friends, but tonight we need to stay here,” he said softly as he jumped off his horse, helping his surrogate-daughter to dismount. 

Ciri nodded and started to slowly walk around, but she never strayed further than ten yards from Geralt. She kept looking at him as if scared he would disappear. 

The witcher set a simple camp on a huge flat rock then began to walk around collecting sticks and the remains of logs.

“Can I help you?” Ciri asked as she watched her surrogate-father.

“If you want,” he replied with a warm smile. “Just pick any dry sticks you can find. They will be necessary to start the fire,” Geralt explained, noticing a few logs in the distance. “Stay with Roach. I’m gonna get those logs.”

When the Rivian saw Ciri’s face, he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” he said softly and he walked up to the girl and held her tight. “I’m not going far, only over there. I promise to never go anywhere without you anymore.”

When Ciri nodded Geralt smiled and walked away, only to return with the wood a moment later. Soon they were sitting at the fireplace watching the playful flames. 

Later, Geralt prepared dinner from what Yurga had given them for their trip. He was learning how to be a father all the time, and he couldn’t be happier. 

When they finished their meal, Geralt watched Ciri as she carefully walked around again, this time looking up at the sky. He followed her gaze and smiled. 

The sky was nearly cloudless, with only a few near the horizon. The sun was closer and closer to the peaks of the mountains, the air was getting colder, and the wind was stronger. Geralt thought that the night might get really chilly. Winter was to come soon, and he hoped that he would be able to find a safe warm place for Ciri and himself, before the snowfalls. 

Usually, he didn’t mind where he would spend the winter, but this year, for the first time in his life, the witcher started to think of a town or a village where he could provide a safe, warm shelter for his surrogate-daughter. He hoped Jaskier could help, he always knew where to look for the best accommodation.

From his reverie, he was brought back to reality by howling in the distance, which seemed to scare Ciri, because she ran up to Geralt and held his hand.

“I’m scared,” She told him, frightened, and let Geralt pull her onto his lap. He held her close to him, covering both of them with his coat. “What was that?”

“They are only wolves, my brothers. Don’t be scared.” He whispered, holding Ciri tighter. “You don’t need to be afraid of them. They aren’t dangerous if you’re kind to them. You know, when I was perhaps your age, I spent a month in the woods, and my best friend was a she-wolf. She had puppies, and I helped her get food because it was winter and she couldn’t get enough food on her own. She was very friendly, you know? I helped her and she protected me. She was the first friend I had,” Geralt explained with a small smile across his face. He couldn’t believe how much he was smiling since he found Ciri. She was making him happy.

“Where are we going?” The girl asked, looking into her surrogate father’s eyes. She seemed to be very tired and sleepy.

“I have friends in the mountains. Dwarves, Elves… Jaskier writes ballads. He sings beautifully. Try to sleep.” He said soothingly, softly rubbing Ciri’s shoulder. “My little.” Geralt whispered while watching his surrogate-daughter falling asleep. He sat there, with Ciri in his arms for hours, until the moon was high on the dark night sky. Only then did he take a nap. He knew that anything could wake him. He knew he needed to protect the little girl who slept in his embrace. 

She woke up only when the sun rose above the mountains in the distance. 

They packed all their belongings, put the fire down, and set on the journey again.


	4. Przyjaciel / The Friend

It was late afternoon when they reached The Blue Mountains, where Geralt hoped to meet his friends, the elves. 

Deep in the woods, among high rocks were small houses. Some of them were carved into the rocks, some of them made of wood. The village was surrounded by a high palisade, carefully guarded by two tall elves. As Geralt and Ciri approached the gate, they stopped the newcomers.

“Stop! Who are you? How dare you intrude in our village?” One of the elves asked harshly. “We don’t like humans here. You better go before we force you.”

Geralt noticed that Ciri was scared, so he held her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“I’m Geralt of Rivia, and this is my daughter, Ciri. We mean you no harm. We are only looking for our friends who might live here,” the witcher explained, and no sooner had he finished speaking, the guards allowed him and Ciri entrance. It surprised Geralt, but he kept silent and entered, still holding Ciri by her hand. 

They were in the middle of the village when someone ran up to them. Geralt smiled brightly seeing it was his best friend, Jaskier.

“Geralt!” Jaskier called out and ran up to the witcher. He was about to give the Rivian a hug, but noticed Ciri. “You found her; your surprise child.” 

The girl cung to her surrogate father, so Geralt, squatted in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Ciri. This is Jaskier, my friend. Remember? I told you about him. He's the one who sings the most beautiful songs. You can trust him,” he explained, and as he stood up, he looked at the bard.

“Yes, I finally did. And you know, never ever going to leave her again. I once did, and I still regret it,” Geralt replied with a bright smile. “It is good to see you, Jaskier. I was wondering where you were.”

“Oh, you know, I’ve been here and there. But then I heard what happened to the elves and found the ones who survived. Geralt, I wasn’t kidding when I told you I was part elf. You see, my great grandfather married an elf woman. That’s why I care so much about these people. I helped them find this place and we built the village together. They still had some money from the cave I found with you. Thanks to this I could trade in the town and buy everything needed. They let me stay with them for as long as I wanted, so I decided to spend the winter here. I was telling the elves stories about you, they knew that if you ever came here, they could trust you,” The troubadour explained with a smile. “I’m glad you’re here. I was wondering if you had found Ciri. Seeing that you have makes me happy, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” The witcher replied with a wide smile. Something in him was changing and it was a change for good. Ever since he went to Kaer Morhen and renounced everyone there, he felt free. Finally, nobody was telling him who he was, and how should he act. Geralt understood that the codex of witchers was something that didn’t really exist, that it was only something the guardians of Kaer Morhen were enforcing upon the young learners. This was time for him to change his values and start a new life, the life of a father.

“What are you smiling at?” Geralt was brought to reality by Jaskier’s voice.

“Was I smiling?” The Rivian asked, surprised. “I even didn’t know. Well, I guess there’s still a lot I need to start realizing, and you know, I like that.”

“That’s good, but come on, I’m not gonna make you stand here all day long. I’ll show you to your new house, oh and I’ll make sure Roach gets the best oats we have,” the bard said and started walking, leading Geralt and Ciri to one of the many caves in the high rock at the end of the village.

“Here. I made sure it was ready for you, whenever you arrived. I knew you would, so I prepared this cave for you,” he explained.

Geralt stared at the entrance to the cave for a moment, too surprised to speak. He couldn’t believe that Jaskier actually thought of him. It was beyond his perception. No one has ever cared so much for him. 

“Wh-why… why... you’ve done this for me?” The witcher asked hoping that his voice wouldn’t shake. “You couldn’t possibly know I would come here…”

“Geralt, I know you all too well,” Jaskier smiled warmly. “You travel across the whole continent; there was no chance you wouldn’t come to this land eventually. Winter is always milder here and you know that. So I expected you this season. I knew you would find Ciri, and that you two would need a place to stay for winter.”

“Thank you. I don’t know what else to tell you, Jaskier. Thank you,” Geralt couldn’t find words to express how grateful he was. 

“You’re more than welcome. Now, come inside and tell me if you like your new house.”


	5. Zima / Winter

The area whitened with a thick layer of snow covering the mountain peaks and passes surrounding the village. 

It had been several weeks since Geralt had arrived with Ciri to the elf settlement, which had immediately become their home. Ciri had even made friends with the local children and spent all day playing with them. 

Geralt watched her with a never-fading smile, becoming more and more attached to his daughter. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He loved her more than life itself, though he couldn’t express it. All the feelings overflowing his heart were still new and difficult for him to describe. 

He decided to talk to Jaskier about it. He only trusted his friend enough to open up to him. Of course, he also trusted Ciri, but there were things he could discuss only with someone who had life experience, and that person was certainly Jaskier.

The witcher entered the vestibule of his friend's hut and that’s when he heard his daughter’s voice.

"Jaskier? Why can other children call their parents mom and dad, but I can't? Geralt says I'm his daughter, but I don’t call him dad. Why?"

Geralt felt a sting in his heart at hearing her question. He had no idea that calling him father was so important to Ciri. He didn't know why he had never let her know she could call him dad. He didn't think it was so important to her. He understood that he had to talk to her. He wanted to do it right away, but he stopped himself. Deciding to wait, to hear what Jaskier would say.

“Well, I think Geralt just doesn’t realize how much it would mean to you. If I were you, I would tell him. You see, witchers sometimes don’t see things people or elves see. Geralt told you that he was supposed to not have feelings, right?” The girl must have nodded because Jaskier continued. “He’s still learning. He discovered he had some feelings not so long ago, and he doesn’t know how to talk about them. I’m sure he would love you to call him dad, he just doesn’t know how to tell you that.”

“You really think so?” The girl asked in a hopeful voice.

“Yes. All you have to do is talk to him, and tell him how you feel,” the bard replied gently.

“I will,” Ciri replied and seconds later she ran into the vestibule, where Geralt stood. She seemed to have no idea that the witcher had heard her conversation with Jaskier. She only smiled brightly and gave her surrogate-father a strong hug. 

“Will you show me how to make a bow? Like the one you told me you were using when you were little.”

“Of course, my little one,” Geralt replied with a soft chuckle, returning the hug. “I promised, and I will keep my word. We’ll go to the woods to find the best branch to make a great bow. Just give me a moment, alright? I need to talk to Jaskier. It won’t take long. Go play with your friends, and I’ll come to you,” he said with a warm smile and kissed the top of Ciri’s head. Her giggle melted his heart. “Now, go and have fun. I’ll join you soon,” the witcher added, still smiling and then watched Ciri running to her friends. When she was distracted, Geralt entered the main chamber of Jaskier’s hut.

“I hope Ciri wasn’t troublesome?” He asked. 

“Geralt!” The bard said with a smile. “No, don’t worry, it’s always wonderful to spend time with her. You’re very lucky to be her father.”

“I am,” Geralt replied with an ever-growing smile. “And she’s also the reason why I need to talk to you…,” he added a bit more seriously.

“What happened?” Jaskier seemed to be alarmed by his friend’s tone of voice and gave Geralt a sign to sit on the mat near the fireplace. The witcher followed the bard’s invitation and joined his friend.

“I need to ask you something. You see, I still don’t know what to call the feelings I have. I already know that I’m capable of them, despite the mutations I went through, but… Jaskier, what is it to love someone? How can I know if what I feel is love? I think it is, but I need to be sure.”

Jaskier smiled warmly and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you realize that. And as for what love feels like? I think it depends if you’re asking about fatherly love or the love you have for Yennefer. These feelings are both love, but at the same time they differ,” he explained. Geralt must have had a confused look upon his face because the bard chuckled. “Maybe tell me how you feel about Ciri or Yennefer? That should make things easier.”

“I don’t know how I feel about Yen if I am to be honest. She’s important to me, but even thinking of her causes me pain. And Ciri… when I’m around her my heart feels lighter, a smile never leaves my face. I’m scared when she tries risky things, like a week ago, she and a few kids were competing to climb higher up a tree. I wanted to run to them, and forbid Ciri to try, but I knew I couldn’t limit her. All I could do was watch her play, from a distance short enough for me to be able to catch her in case she fell. When we were separated, and I was looking for her, I was terrified that she might be hurt, that someone could cause her harm. When she smiles, I smile with her; when she’s sad, I’m blue as well. When Ciri feels pain, I feel her pain. Is this what people call love?”

“Yes,” Jaskier replied with a bright smile. “This is exactly what love feels like. There’s no doubt you love Ciri, and she loves you back. I’m happy for you, Geralt.”

“Thank you,” the witcher replied with a grateful smile. “Thank you for being so wise and patient with me. I know I don’t tell you how much I appreciate your help and advice, but I want you to know that I do.”

“I know, you show it to me in many ways, even if you don’t put it into words,” the bard chuckled.

They talked for a moment longer before Geralt went to find Ciri. 

He found her playing with her friends, but she immediately ran up to him, giving him a hug.

“Can we go now?” 

“Yes, let’s go,” the witcher replied, lifting Ciri and seating her on his shoulders. “We’ll find you the best stick for your bow.”

“Can we make it together?” Ciri asked, her excitement clear

“Of course, My Little One,” Geralt replied, still amazed by how often he was smiling. They went to the woods, disappearing among thick trees and bushes.


	6. Wiosna / Spring

The time for thaw came, and the area began to take on new colors. 

Yellowed grass began to turn green, and among the emerging blades crocuses and snowdrops bloomed. The melting snow created deep mud, but the children from the village did not seem to care and played anyway, mercilessly dirtying their clothes. 

Geralt watched it in amusement; especially his surrogate daughter, who at that moment was practicing archery with her three best friends. It may not have been a typical game for girls, but Ciri was no ordinary girl. She was the granddaughter of the warlike Calanthe, the Lioness of Cintra; the fight was in her blood. There was no point in stopping her from learning how to use a bow, and probably in the nearest future also how to fight with a sword. The witcher knew that it was only a matter of time, and soon Ciri would come to him asking for fencing lessons. Elves usually used bows, so playing with friends was good training for her. 

Geralt was aware that his skills learned in childhood, without subsequent practice, were nothing compared to the abilities of even very young elves. However, when it came to sword fighting, Geralt was second to none. He liked the idea of teaching Ciri what he was best at.

“Soon Ciri will be just as skilled as the elves,” unexpectedly, Geralt heard Jaskier’s voice next to him.

“She might be better than the elves, she might surpass even her grandmother…,” the witcher replied thoughtfully. “I don’t know what to call what I feel when I think about how much Ciri has been through, and when I see her growing. It’s like a stream flooding my heart. It’s different from love.’

“You’re proud of her,” Jaskier said with a warm smile. “You love her and you’re proud of her. You’re learning how to be a father, and you’re doing great.”

Geralt only smiled in response, and for a moment he just watched Ciri playing with her friends. After a moment, however, he decided to talk to Jaskier about something that had been on his mind for the last few weeks.

“I want to find someone...,” he began shyly.

“Yennefer?” Jaskier tried to guess.

“No, I know it’s pointless, plus, after what she did, I’m not sure if I want to see her again, even though there’s like a yearning in my heart…,” the witcher sighed heavily. “But right now, I need to find someone else. It’s probably like looking for a needle in a haystack, but I want to find the woman who healed me a few months ago…”

“The one who took care of you after you saved Yurga?” Jaskier asked intrigued. Geralt had told him the story of how he met Yurga, and how he led him to Ciri. “But there’s more to her, am I right?”

“There is,” Geralt admitted frankly. “I think she’s my mother… no, I’m positive she’s my mother. You see, the mutations took all my memories, apart from the one of her face… I remember calling out for her in fever during my Trial of the Grasses,” long ago, he told Jaskier how he became a witcher. Geralt thought that his friend could be trusted, and should know his whole story. “And then whenever I was close to death…,” Geralt looked at his friend with a serious face. “I want to find her, Jaskier. I need to talk to her and finally be conscious when I do. But… it means traveling for god only knows how long… Do I have the right to put Ciri through this?”

“I think such a voyage could make your bond even stronger. You can teach Ciri so many new things on your way. And, of course, show her more of the Continent. I would worry if she was still a baby, but she’s, what, ten?”

“Twelve on this Belleteyn,” Geralt corrected with a thoughtful smile. “I know she’s gonna be a teen, but for me, she’s still my little girl.”

“The voyage will only make your bond stronger, you’ll see,” Jaskier was excited for him, but his smile faded as he realized. “You want to leave soon, don’t you?”

“As soon as the rest of the snow has melted,” the witcher said thoughtfully and gave his friend a small smile. “You could come with us if you’d like.”

Jaskier looked at Geralt with surprise. It was probably the first time the witcher had asked the poet to go on a voyage with him.

“You look very surprised,” Geralt chuckled seeing his friend’s reaction. “I know I never asked you to come with me before, but you know… I knew how many dangers were awaiting, how many monsters I was going to have to fight. Damn! I didn’t want to put you in danger” He finally admitted. “This time I don’t plan on fighting any monsters, unless it’s to protect Ciri. Visenna, my mother, isn’t dangerous, so there’s no risk. This time I can ask you to come with us and be sure that nothing will happen to you.”

For a moment Jaskier was speechless, which was quite unique for him. It took him a while to say something.

“I would love to go with you, but I’m needed here, and most of all, this voyage shall be your time with Ciri. Make your bonds even stronger. And when you find your mother, remember that you can always come back here. This village is your home forever.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said with a warm smile. He was very grateful for all Jaskier’s advice. “It’s incredible to know that after all these years of wandering around the Continent, I finally have a place I can call my home. Once I thought it was Kaer Morhen, but no, this village is my home. And I owe this to you, Jaskier. I will be forever thankful,” he added and as he patted his friend’s shoulder, the witcher walked up to his surrogate daughter. “Ciri, I need to talk to you,” he said as gently as he could.

The little girl gave her surrogate father a bright smile.

“What happened? Geralt, is everything okay?” Ciri asked, worried, as if Geralt’s words alarmed her. “Why are you nervous?”

“Because there’s something very important I need to talk to you about,” he admitted frankly. “What would you say if we were to go on a voyage?”

“Only you and me?” Ciri became very excited. “Where are we going? Is it for your job? Someone wants you to fight a monster? Can I help you?”

“No,” Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle at so many questions. “No, I’m not going to fight any monsters. But, yes, you can help me. See, I want to find my mother. Do you think you can keep me company on this venture?”

“Of course! When are we going?” Ciri asked, still very amused, but her smile started to fade. “If we go… will we ever come back here?” She asked sadly.

Geralt squatted in front of his adoptive daughter, and rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

“Yes, if you want to. This village can always be our home. We have friends here, and many great memories, don’t we?”

“We do. And I want here to be our home. But I also want to go on this voyage with you. Do you think it will be a long one?”

“Depends when, and if, we find my mother. But, we might be gone until next winter, and I think we should leave just when the mud makes it possible to go down to Sodden. Last time I saw her, it was in upper Sodden, and I want to start there,” Geralt explained, still squatting in front of Ciri.

“I’ll be ready,” the girl said with a smile and ran to her friends.


	7. Kraina Sodden / The Land of Sodden

It was late Birke when Geralt and Ciri arrived at a glade of wood-distillers. 

The witcher remembered it from the previous year. This was where Yurga brought him to seek help when he was wounded. It was also where he last saw Visenna, and it was the first place that came to his mind when planning the voyage. 

The witcher jumped off the horse and helped his surrogate daughter to get down, noticing her sad face. He crouched in front of her and looked into her eyes.

“What’s wrong, my little one?” He asked softly, worried that Ciri might not feel well. “You can tell me anything.”

“Yurga lives not far from here, doesn’t he?” The girl asked wistfully.

“About two days away,” Geralt explained gingerly. “Do you want to visit him and Goldencheeks?”

“No!” Seemingly it was too much for Ciri because she started crying. “I don’t want to go to them. I want to stay with you. Geralt, you promised that we would always be together!”

“Of course we will. Ciri, I would never leave you. I only thought you might want to visit them. But I…,” he sighed and hugged the girl. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you might think that I could abandon you. I would never do this to you. We are each other’s destiny, we can’t be taken apart.”

“You promise?” Ciri sniffled, snuggling into her step father’s embrace.

“I promise,” Geralt replied softly, holding the girl even tighter. “Don’t be afraid, my little one. Everything will be alright, you’ll see.”

“Okay,” the girl took a deep breath and looked at the witcher with a tiny smile, even though she still had tears in her eyes.

For a moment they were silent, then Ciri smiled widely and looked around as if she were trying to spot something.

“Do you think your mom is here?” She finally asked.

“I don’t know,” Geralt replied as a smile appeared on his face. “But we’ll ask the people working here, okay?”

They started to walk around the glade, and soon they spotted one of the tar makers, who seemed to be taking a break from work. 

Geralt walked up to him with his hand raised in a friendly gesture of greeting.

“Could you help me?” The witcher asked. “Do you remember me? I came here last fall with my friend.”

“Yes, sir. I remember you,” the tar maker replied slowly.

“When I had a fever, there was a woman taking care of me, Visenna. Do you know her? I need to find her, it’s very important,” Geralt tried to keep his voice calm, though it was difficult because of the many emotions whirling in his heart.

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t know her. I saw her for the first time back then, and she never came here after that,” the man explained. Then he remembered something. “But one of the men here said that she was a soothsayer. Try in the nearby village. Maybe she lives there, or at least someone may have heard of her. I’m sorry I can’t help.”

“You’ve helped me a lot. Thank you,” Geralt said with a warm smile, and from a pouch attached to his belt, he took out a few silver coins. 

He turned to Ciri and took her hand. “Let’s go to town.”

“Do you think your mom will be there?” Ciri asked excitedly as they got on the horse and rode down the forest path. “What’s she like?”

“I hope to at least meet someone who might know where we should look for her,” Geralt replied, gently pressing his heels to Roach’s sides, giving her a sign to start walking. “To answer your second question, unfortunately, I don’t know much. I have hardly any memories of my childhood. But when she came to take care of me, she was very kind and knew how to treat serious wounds. I think you will like each other.”

The town was bustling, and everyone there seemed to be very excited about something. That’s when Geralt realized what the commotion was all about. The holiday of Belleteyn was in a couple of days. That meant it was almost Ciri’s birthday. She was born on this festival. This gave the witcher an idea. He looked at his surrogate daughter with a warm smile.

“Belleteyn is in two days, maybe we should stay and celebrate?” He thought of something much more than just taking part in the feast in town. He wanted to make this day special, to honor Ciri’s birthday.

“What about our goal?” Ciri asked curiously.

“Don’t worry, we can take a short break and just enjoy the fair. I see it’s gonna be big here,” Geralt replied as they walked down one of the streets, with Roach marching along. “Let’s find a place to stay for the next few days.”

“Geralt?” Ciri asked as they were passing the knights getting ready for a competition. “Can we go to the tournament?”

“If you want,” Geralt replied with a chuckle and gently put his hand on Ciri’s back in a protective gesture. “You like archery and swords, don’t you?” He asked with a smile, though he was a little worried. 

He once knew a girl who liked fighting, which ended rather badly. He still had chills all over his back whenever he thought of Renfri. And knowing that Ciri was so much into archery and knighthood, he was concerned. Could he teach his surrogate daughter that fighting was only a good way of self-protection? That attack was never a solution?

“What are you thinking about?” Ciri asked.

“We should talk…,” he sighed, stopping in front of a tavern. “Let’s ask for a place to stay first,” and they tied Roach to the nearby stand, where she had some water. 

Entering the inn, Ciri found a table and Geralt walked up to the counter and ordered a mug of beer and another one of kvass, as well as a meal for two. The witcher also rented a room for four days. He then joined his surrogate daughter at the table.

“There you go,” he said with a smile, placing the mug of kvass in front of the girl.

“Thanks,” she replied, and when the witcher sat across the table from her, she tilted her head. “Geralt, you said you wanted to talk to me… have I done something wrong?” She asked with an uneasy voice.

“No, you haven’t,” he replied with a soft smile. “But there’s something you need to know. I see you are into archery and knighthood… there’s nothing wrong about it, of course, but…,” the witcher sighed heavily and gave Ciri a serious look. “Yet you need to remember that attack is the last resort. Of course, a bow can be used for hunting, but that’s something very different...”

“I know, Mother Nenneke kept telling me that too,” Ciri said with a gentle smile and moved to sit next to Geralt. “She also said that if there’s no other option, a weapon might save one’s life. That’s why I wanted to learn how to use a bow, to be able to hunt. Nobody can use a sword as well as you, though. Can you teach me, so I know how to protect the ones I care for?” She pleaded.

“On one condition though,” Geralt couldn’t help but feel his heart-melting, hearing how determined Ciri was. “You have to promise me, that you will use your skills only for protection, never to start a fight.”

“I promise,” the girl replied and gave her foster father a firm hug. “Thank you!”


	8. Tata / Dad

The following day, just after breakfast, they went outside the town’s walls to start their lesson. Ciri was more excited than ever, and Geralt could tell only by looking at his foster-daughter.

“Are we going to make a wooden sword first? Like the ones the boys in our village have?” She asked enthusiastically.

“No, I have something better,” Geralt replied and from a sheath attached to his belt, he took out his baselard. “My swords, though very light, would be too heavy for you, so let’s try this,” he said with a smile and handed the weapon to Ciri. “What do you think? How does it feel in your hand?”

Ciri’s eyes widened when her foster-father placed his dagger in her hand. She held it firmly, carefully looking at the artifact, with such awe as if she were holding a relic instead of a sword.

“It… it feels… I don’t know…,” the girl was speechless, which caused Geralt to chuckle. He would never think that she could care so much. The witcher smiled warmly.

“Usually, the right sword should feel like an extension of one’s hand. I don’t expect my baselard to feel this great for you, because only a blade customized for a fighter can. But as for our first lesson, it would be acceptable if it felt okay for you to hold. You need to sense its weight, but it can’t be too heavy, so it doesn’t tire your wrist. Try to swing, feel your hand lead the blade through the air,” he said gently, carefully watching Ciri.

“What if I damage it?” The girl asked concerned, looking into her step father's eyes.

“You won’t,’ he ruffled Ciri’s hair. “Don’t be afraid, everything is alright,” the witcher added with an encouraging smile, watching the girl slowly swinging the dagger. “Good, very good,” his smile grew. “Now, try to do this more firmly.” When Ciri still seemed to be uneasy, Geralt had an idea. From a small sack he had on his back, he took out an apple and placed it on a nearby log. “Try to cut this apple in half,” he saw his stepdaughter’s face and laughed. He squatted in front of her and held her hand. “You don’t have to be afraid. I promise, even if something were to happen with this baselard, I would never be upset,” this finally convinced Ciri that she didn’t have to worry about anything. She took the swing and cut the apple in half with one smooth move.

“Like this?” She asked with a smile, reflecting how relieved she was.

“Yes! This was perfect, Ciri.” Geralt said.

“Really?” The girl asked with happy tears in her eyes.

“Yes, my little one. This was amazing. You did this on your first try. I’m so proud of you!” Geralt said excitedly, and as he lifted his stepdaughter, he twirled with her. “You’re very talented,” he added when he finally placed the girl back on the ground.

Hours were passing and Ciri kept asking Geralt to teach her more and more. He had to admit that the girl had a true talent for sword fighting. When they finally took a break in the afternoon they went back to their tavern to have something to eat. 

It was fairly early, so there were very few people inside. Only two men were drinking in the corner of the room. 

“Can we train some more after we eat?” Ciri asked when Geralt placed a bowl of buckwheat with lard and a mug of kvass in front of her.

“You like it that much?” The witcher asked with a chuckle, sitting across the table from the girl. He had a bowl of grits in front of him too, but with the addition of a handful of sauerkraut. He took a handful of it and placed it in Ciri’s bowl. “Then eat a bit of this too. I know you might not like it, but you need it,” he explained with a gentle smile.

“I love our training!” Ciri told him, and even didn’t frown when her charge put some sauerkraut in her bowl. “And I like that thing, though sometimes it can really smell horrible,” she chuckled and quickly ate her portion of the vegetable. “But this is pretty good.”

“I’m surprised you like it. I mean, I’ve seen children hating it. I’m glad you don’t. Want some more?” He asked, shifting his bowl closer to Ciri’s.

“Grandmother would say it’s good for commoners, but Mother Nenneke told me it’s healthy and that if you don’t eat it often enough you might lose your teeth,” the girl said taking another portion of the cabbage into her bowl.

“Nenneke was definitely right. Well, Calanthe too. Usually, poor people eat sauerkraut because it’s cheap. When I was maybe your age, maybe a little younger, another witcher, Vesimir, told me that it’s important to eat different things, to gain strength, and stay healthy. So, I learned to try new things.”

“You don’t say much about your training. Is it something you’re not allowed to talk about?” Ciri asked, curious.

“Not anymore,” he replied. “Someday I will tell you the whole story, but to make it short for now, I’m dismissed from following the Witcher Code. So, I can tell you more about Kaer Morhen and anything you’d want to know. How about we make that our evening stories?”

“Like the ones you were telling me about Jaskier and the elves on our way home?”

“Yes,” Geralt replied with an even bigger smile, hearing Ciri calling the elf village their home. It meant everything to him, to know that he gave Ciri a place she belonged with, where she was happy. “And you can ask me any question you want.”

“Really any question?” Ciri asked curiously, and when Geralt nodded, she risked. “How… How did you become a witcher? I mean… did you want it?”

“No,” he replied sadly. “I didn’t. Neither did my parents. I’m a Surprise Child, like you. My father was saved by an old witcher… the only thing the savior could ask for was calling for the Law of Surprise…”

Ciri’s eyes grew wide as she listened to her tutor.

“You… you are a Child of Destiny too?!” The girl seemed to be in shock.

“I am, and probably that’s why our bond is so strong, because we both are Surprise Children, and the destiny joined us forever by this ancient law,” Geralt finished his story, and to his surprise, Ciri stood up from her place and sat on his lap.

“Thank you for telling me this story, now I understand more,” she said, giving Geralt a strong hug.

That night Ciri was too excited for sleeping, and Geralt couldn’t help but be amused. Being a father was certainly the best thing that had ever happened to him. He never thought he would feel this way, but Ciri changed everything in his life, and he loved this. Most of all, he loved Ciri with his whole heart. She was his little one, his daughter. 

And at this moment, they were finally in their chamber, and he was sitting on his bed, watching the girl sound asleep on hers. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he was almost positive it was after midnight. He finally laid down on his bunk and slowly drifted into sleep. He woke up, however, hearing Ciri’s cry. Geralt immediately jumped out of his cot, and ran up to the girl. She was still asleep, so she had to be having a bad nightmare. He held her close to him.

“Ciri, wake up…,” he whispered tenderly. “It’s alright, you’re safe.”

It took a moment for the girl to realize that she was in fact in a tavern chamber with Geralt. But when she opened her eyes, she clung to the witcher with all her strength.

“Don’t go! Please!” She cried out, burying her petite face in Geralt’s shirt.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said in a soothing voice, softly rocking Ciri in his arms as if she was a little baby. “It’s alright, I promise.”

“Will you stay here?” She asked, still sobbing.

“Of course; I’ll be by you all the time. Try to fall asleep, my little one. It was a long and exciting day, and tomorrow will be even better.”

“Okay,” Ciri said with a smile and closed her eyes, as she snuggled in Geralt’s hug. “Good night, dad.”


	9. Prezent urodzinowy / Birthday gift

Geralt woke up early and in a great mood. What happened last night made him happy. It was still a new feeling for him, but one he liked a lot. He looked at Ciri, who was still sleeping in his embrace. He didn’t want to wake her up, but he needed to because he wanted to make a big birthday surprise for his daughter. The witcher smoothly sneaked out from the bed and got ready to go out. He put on his coat and left a short message for Ciri, made of small tiles with letters that they were using for playing a game they created.

_ Ciri, _

_ Don’t worry, please. If you wake up and I’m not in the room, it means I’m downstairs, waiting for you. _

_ Geralt. _

He then went to find an armorer in the hope of getting a sword for Ciri. He wanted to make it a birthday gift for her. It took him a while, but he finally succeeded and found the only armorer workshop in town.

“Do you have any small swords?” Geralt asked as he entered the workshop. “I need one for my daughter. She’s turning twelve today.”

The craftsman looked at the witcher with surprise but didn’t make any comment. He only placed three little swords on the counter.

“That’s all I have for now. A dwarf ordered them, but the nib never appeared. I will give you a low price, just to get rid of this ironwork. Nobody will buy it, kids don’t need it, and no halflings live here.”

Geralt looked at the swords, lifting each of them to make sure they were perfectly straight. One of them was surely too heavy for Ciri, another one was more like a dagger than a sword, but the last one he checked was absolutely perfect. It was light, but not too light, perfectly straight, and had a very comfortable handle covered with leather tape.

“How much for this one?” He asked, still holding the sword.

“Two thousand orens, it’s a good price. It's the best iron from Cintra, you won’t find a better weapon in whole Sodden!”

“That’s a daylight robbery! You must be kidding!” Geralt gave the artisan an angry look. “First of all, it is not steel from Cintra, trust me, I would recognize it right away. And apart from that, I could point out a few failures on this weapon. I won’t give you more than a thousand orens,” the witcher added firmly, still measuring the craftsman with his look.

“Fifteen hundred, that’s my last word,” grunted the man. “I will lose in this transaction anyway.”

“Thirteen hundred,” Geralt tried again.

“Oh, my loss let it be thirteen hundred.”

“And you will include this sheath as well,” the witcher added, pointing at one of the scabbards hanging on the wall. It was black like his but decorated with laurel-shaped leaves.

The craftsman rolled his eyes but agreed to the deal, and soon Geralt was walking back to the inn with the sword for Ciri under his long black cloak. He silently entered the chamber to see that the girl was still sound asleep. He quickly hid his present under the covers of his bed, and then put the wooden tails from the table back in a sack where they always kept them. 

He sat on a chest in the corner of the room and waited for Ciri to wake up. It wasn’t long until the girl opened her eyes, and looked around the room.

“Good morning,” Geralt said with a tender smile. He still couldn’t believe that it was possible to love someone as much as he loved his daughter. She was his whole world, the apple of his eye.

“Hey,” Ciri replied shyly as if she was afraid of him. It alarmed the witcher, so he sat next to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulders.

“What happened?” He asked gently. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-yes… but… last night I said something that could… make you angry… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“You didn’t say anything wrong, my little one,” he said softly and kissed the top of the girl's head.

“But… Last night… I… I called you dad... and I got worried you might not want it, and you might be upset…,” she finally admitted.

Geralt chuckled and pulled Ciri on his lap, holding her a little tighter.

“You can call me dad if you want. Here,” he said, placing his hand on his heart, “you are my daughter. And I would be happy if you’d call me that.”

“Really?!” Ciri asked excitedly and gave Geralt a strong hug. “I want you to be my dad, I want it for a long time, but I didn’t know you’d want it too,” the girl admitted honestly.

“I could never get angry with you, Ciri,” Geralt said softly and held his daughter tighter. “We’re family and Destiny bonded us twice. And that’s the strongest connection that ever happened.”

“How Destiny bonded us twice?” Ciri asked intrigued.

“Remember when I came with Yurga? I saved him from necrophages one night, and he promised me anything I wanted for my reward. A witcher can ask for only one thing, though.”

“The Law of Surprise, right?”

“Yes, all I could ask was something that he would find at home, yet didn’t expect it was you,” Geralt explained with a warm smile.

“And it means our bond is even stronger, and nothing can break it?”

“That’s right, my little one.” Geralt couldn’t stop smiling. With every day his bond with Ciri was getting stronger and he couldn’t be any happier. “We are bonded forever, and we will always be together. Now, come on, I have a surprise for you. Get ready to go out, and I’ll bring us breakfast, okay?”

Ciri smiled brightly and jumped out of her bed, so Geralt went downstairs to get some food. He wanted to make this day special, so to start it well he ordered two pieces of crumb cake and two mugs of milk. Something different than their usual morning meal, but he knew how much Ciri loved this kind of cake. Geralt waited a few more minutes, to make sure Ciri had enough time to get ready for the day. He then entered their room and gave Ciri a big smile as he placed the cake and milk on a small table in the middle of the chamber.

“Are we gonna train today too?” The girl asked as she joined her father at the table. She took a big sip of milk and grinned. “I saw a few festive stands yesterday. Is it because of the fair?”

“Yes, it’s for Belleteyn. The bartender told me the fair should start around noon and last until morning. It seems it’s rather a big holiday here.”

“Can we go to the fair?”

“Of course! And we’ll have lots of fun. And in the evening we’ll go to watch the fires, and anything else that will come to your mind,” Geralt replied and kissed Ciri’s forehead.

When they finished their breakfast, Ciri grabbed her father’s dagger and wanted to go out, but he stopped her.

“Wait a moment, please. I have something for you. Close your eyes,” the witcher said, giving the girl a soft look. When she followed his instruction, Geralt walked up to his bed, and from under the blanket, he took out the sword he bought only an hour earlier. He stood behind his daughter and placed the weapon on her back, while he buckled the belt on her chest, so she could carry the blade the way he did. He then slowly led her hand to the sword-hilt. “What do you feel?” He asked, excited for Ciri’s reaction when she would see her new sword.

“It’s like the leather on your dagger, but softer… what is it, dad?” Ciri asked.

“How about you open your eyes and see for yourself?” The witcher said and watched his daughter taking the sword out of its sheath. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger and were shining like never before. When she finally caught full sight of the sword, she smiled brighter than ever. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful! And so light.”

“It’s yours. Happy birthday, Ciri.”

“R-really?! It… it’s mine?” The girl asked, surprised.

“Yes, my little one. It’s yours and yours only.”

“Thank you!” The girl exclaimed, and as she put the sword back into the sheath on her back, she threw her arms around her father’s waist.

“Any time,” the witcher replied, returning the hug and kissing the top of the girl’s head. “I’m very glad you like it.”

“I love it! You were right, a perfect sword feels like one’s hand extension, and that’s what this one feels like”

“That’s great! Now, come on, let’s see how it feels in action,” Geralt smiled and led his daughter outside. 

They went to the place where they were training the day before, and soon they were practicing again. They spent hours trying new things and took a break around noon. 

“So, are we going back to town, or do we go fishing?”

“Fishing sounds great!” Ciri replied with an excited smile. “And it’s so nice and cool in the woods. It’s getting hot, especially in the full sun. Can we swim in the creek too?”

“If you won’t get cold. I know the day is really warm, but the water in the creek might still be very cold. Don’t take this as me forbidding it, I’m just concerned,” he said softly.

“I know, it’s because you care,” the girl replied with a big smile, and as she took her father’s hand, she led him to the woods.


	10. Matka / Mother

The stream murmured comfortably, and its wavy sheet silvered in the sun. 

Even looking from some distance, Geralt could see that the water was crystal clear. When they came closer clumps of marigolds appeared, and a silvery fish leapt out of a sharp current. 

They were about to sit at the bank of the creek when they saw a woman walking up to the water on the other side of the creek. Geralt recognized her. It was Visenna, his mother.

“You found me again,” he said gently, slowly approaching the soothsayer. “It always fascinated me, how you could always find me when I needed you…”

“I’m always with you, Geralt,” the woman replied, carefully watching her son. “I came here because you wanted to find me. You knew to come here because you felt that I would be gathering herbs in this area. You felt it, deep inside your heart,” she explained.

"First, I was looking for you in the tar-makers glade, but none of them knew you. One of them told me that maybe I would find you in town ... And I did,” the witcher said as he crossed the creek to stand next to his mother. “Finally I get to talk to you when I’m fully conscious.”

“Dad, is everything okay?” He heard Ciri’s voice next to him, as she slid her hand in his. Geralt looked at her and smiled softly as he lifted his daughter.

“Yes, my little one. Everything is perfect,” he replied and kissed the girl’s forehead. “This is my Mom,” he added and looked at Visenna. “You have a granddaughter. This is Ciri, the apple of my eye,” the witcher proudly introduced his daughter.

“Hello,” Ciri said shyly just looking at Visenna. The girl seemed to be unsure of how she should act in this situation.

“You and your father are alike,” Visenna said with a warm smile.

“Really?” Ciri asked excitedly. 

“Yes, you do look alike,” the soothsayer replied gently and looked back at Geralt. “I knew you wouldn’t be a witcher,” she said softly. “Your mutation isn’t complete, you have human qualities. I can sense that.”

“Yes, I have feelings, like a normal man. I’m capable of love, thanks to you,” he explained and looked back at his daughter. “How about you try to catch some fish? I’ll help you in a moment,” he smiled warmly and watched the girl cheerfully running into the stream. The witcher wanted to warn Ciri to not get too deep into the water, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t make a softie of her. As he made sure the girl was safe, he looked back at his mother. “I remember one night at Kaer Morhen, my tutors thought I couldn’t hear them, and they said you cursed me that I will never be a witcher. I’m thankful for that. I’m grateful for being able to love, to get attached, even for being able to get angry. I know it’s because of your curse, and I want to thank you,” Geralt admitted frankly.

“I was afraid that if you met me when you were fully conscious, you would have a grudge against me…”

“I could never; you’re my mother,” the witcher said softly and risked giving Visenna a shy hug. “Thank you. I owe you for being able to stay a man, even after becoming a witcher.”

To his surprise and endless relief, Visenna returned the hug and held Geralt tight. They stood embracing each other for a moment then Visenna slowly pulled away to look into her son’s golden eyes.

“It’s amazing how similar you and Ciri are. She’s not yours, is she?”

“She’s mine at heart,” Geralt admitted. “But, no I’m not her birth father. Ciri is the princess of Cintra, the granddaughter of great Calanthe, and my Child of Destiny. The Law of Surprise bonded us forever, and not only once, but twice. Remember Yurga, the merchant I saved from monsters last fall? He promised to give me what he would find after returning home, and what he didn’t yet expect. After you saved me, Yurga took me to his house, and when we arrived Ciri was there. Yurga’s wife took her in, but he had no idea.”

“How were you bonded twice?” Visenna asked, intrigued.

“The first time Destiny bonded Ciri to me was when she wasn’t even born yet. Duny, her father demanded I choose a reward for helping him break his curse. But the only thing a witcher can ask for is the Law of Surprise. I didn’t intend to ever take Ciri with me. I wanted to disobey this ancient rule. Nobody can deceive fate though, even a witcher. I first met Ciri at Melitele temple in Ellander. I was recovering under Mother Nenneke’s care, and Ciri was there, helping. To make a long story short, we got separated, and when the temple was burned, I started looking for Ciri. After months I found her in Yurga’s house. Ever since then we’re inseparable,” he explained, all the time looking at his daughter, who had taken out her sword and stabbed her blade into something at the bottom of the stream.

“You love her,” Visenna said softly. “I can tell by the way you look at Ciri, and how you talk about her. Have you told her?”

“No,” he admitted frankly. “I don’t know how to. It was difficult for me to tell her that she could call me dad, even though I wanted it very much. I can’t put my feelings into words,” he sighed heavily and wanted to say something more, but Ciri ran up to him, with a fish nailed on her sword.

“Dad! Lady Visenna. Look!” The girl exclaimed proudly.

“Wonderful! You’re very skilled, my little one!” Geralt said with a smile and patted Ciri’s shoulder. “How about we catch two more and make a bonfire? We can roast the fish. I think I’ve seen some bear’s garlic on the other side of the creek. It will make a perfect spice.”

“I’ll get it,” Visenna offered. “You two get more fish and make the fire.”

They spent the rest of the day in the woods, talking and playing games. Geralt was very happy to get the chance to enjoy the company of his mother and daughter. They seemed to bond fast. After a few hours, Ciri and Visenna were talking and laughing as if they had known each other forever. 

The witcher started to wonder whether this was what he always missed, a family. When he was little the only person who took care of him was Vesemir. 

Geralt used to call him ‘father’, and though he didn’t know why at the time, he now understood. Despite being a mutant, who was supposed to be ripped of any emotions, he still yearned to be part of a family. He needed to know where he was from, but nobody was allowed to tell him. 

Once, Geralt had found a house where he used to live before the old witcher came to take him to Kaer Morhen, but it wasn’t in Rivia. It was only a two-week ride from the witcher school. 

The old witcher often said that Geralt was a Riv, it was very confusing. But Geralt held onto it, to have at least a substitute of origin. People feared strangers who had no lineage. He wanted to ask Visenna where she was from, and who his father was, but he didn’t know how. So he stayed silent and just watched his mother and daughter making a wreath of wildflowers.

“Geralt, are you alright?” Visenna suddenly asked. “You seem puzzled… What’s wrong?”

The witcher gave his mother a soft look and sighed heavily.

“There are so many questions in my head, but I don’t know how to ask. I’m lost like never before. Even telling you is a challenge for me. For years I had no idea I had feelings, until Jaskier, my friend, opened my eyes,” he decided to be honest. Ciri went back to play in the stream, so he could openly talk to Visenna. 

He wanted to ask something, but the girl came back with a bright smile across her face and asked if they could go to town and see the knight competition. They agreed and soon they were walking to where the competition was held.

“We’ll talk in the evening,” Visenna said softly, as they followed Ciri in the crowd of people gathering for the fair.

“If Ciri will fall asleep tonight,” Geralt chuckled playfully. “She’s so excited. Today is her birthday. She’s twelve… I can’t believe that’s how long ago I met her parents…,” he added thoughtfully and then fully focused on his daughter. She wanted to see all the combats at the competition. The crowd grew so big that it was impossible to stand close enough to let Ciri see everything. 

He lifted Ciri and let her sit on his shoulders, so she could watch from above the crowd. As they stood there, he thought that he was the luckiest and the happiest man alive. He had a wonderful daughter, who he loved more than anything, and today he also found his mother. His life was constantly changing, and these were only good changes. He still missed Yennefer, but he knew they would never create a steady family; the sorceress was too unpredictable. 

He would never be sure if the next day they would still be together, or if Yen would simply leave without a word. He couldn’t let this happen, especially now that he had to think of Ciri. She was his priority, only his daughter's well-being mattered.

The celebration was supposed to last until dawn, but Geralt had no chance to see if it happened. Shortly after midnight, as they sat at one of the fires, looking at daredevils leaping flames to ensure their prosperity throughout the year, the witcher noticed that Ciri had fallen asleep in his embrace. For the uncountable number of times today, his daughter softened his heart completely.

"She had a lot of sensations today," he heard Visenna's whisper, who apparently had collected all the herbs she needed and sat down next to Geralt.

"Yes, it was an eventful day...," he replied a bit thoughtfully. "I think it's time we get back to the inn. I know Ciri wanted to stay here till morning..."

"She should sleep in a bed."

"I know," he replied with a smile. "Why don't you come with us? If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few more questions... "

“You can ask me anything you want,” the soothsayer replied with a gentle smile and they walked to the inn. 

Soon Geralt made sure Ciri was sound asleep in her bed then he went downstairs to where his mother was waiting for him. Because of the fair, the owner of the tavern wasn’t closing for the night, so the witcher ordered two mugs of beer and as he placed one of them in front of Visenna, he sat across the table from her. For a moment they were silent, but then Geralt took courage to ask a question.

“What happened to you after The Old One took me to Kaer Morhen?” Geralt wasn’t sure what to expect from the answer he was about to get, but at the same time, he needed to know.

“Your father started drinking the day you were taken away. He became harsh and he started blaming me for what happened. He even suggested that we should have another child because you were gone. He said you could be replaced. You obviously couldn’t and your father even thinking that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. I left. I went back to Rivia where I was born. I still live there.”

Geralt was listening to his mother in silence. He had no idea what to tell her, but instinctively he held Visenna’s hand.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said seriously. “I don’t know what else to tell you… Jaskier would. He always finds the best words for every occasion. He tries to teach me, but I’m a reluctant student,” Geralt chuckled acidly.

“You will learn with time,” the soothsayer said softly, rubbing the top of her son’s hand with her thumb. “And you know more than you think. I can sense many things, you know. And I can assure you that you are a man, a man with abilities of a witcher. But whoever tried to convince you that you are not human was wrong. You are a better person than many, with a set of virtues. Whoever it was, was a fool.”

“Most people I met thought of me as a mindless mutant, created only for killing, but I always had such a strange feeling... something deep in my heart and mind, like a voice telling me that they were wrong. I can't explain it. One magician once told me that what I feel is just a projection of the emotions of others. That I can't love. But I love Ciri. I love her, although I don’t know how to tell her. I also love Jaskier. I don’t know what it’s like to have a brother, but if I had one, I would like him to be like Jaskier. He once told me that I was the best man he met. But can I be called a human at all? Does anyone like me, neither a human nor a mutant, have the right to exist? Nenneke said I could choose. But how? I'm a witcher. I have witcher skills, but I can love and sympathize. I'm not created to kill monsters. I used to think that, but then I saw that it doesn't have to be this way. That Kaer Morhen codex is merely a figment of priests that has no reflection in reality. I was considered a renegade, but why? Because I followed my beliefs because I can follow my heart?”

Visenna listened to her son in silence and when he paused she gave him a warm smile.

“People fear everything that’s different, and you belong to both worlds, which scares them. Other witchers are scared because you’re smarter than them, and people fear you because you are stronger than most of them. Now I’m certain, you are both, a man and a witcher. Never believe anyone who tries to tell you otherwise.”


	11. Lato w Rivii / Summer In Rivia

It was a wonderful awakening. He was still half asleep when he smelled the subtle scent of purple lilac filling the room. He smiled dreamily and turned over. Then he felt a gentle brush of wonderfully soft fingertips on the tip of his nose…

"How good you’re here, Yen...," he whispered and was about to reach out for his beloved woman’s hand when he heard Ciri's giggle.

"It's just me, Dad," he heard, and when he opened his eyes he saw his daughter sitting on the edge of his bed, with a branch of lilac in her hand. So his imagination took a brush of flower petals for the touch of Yennefer and the flowery scent for her perfume...

"Hey Ciri," he said with a smile, sitting down on the bed. "You woke up early."

"Lady Visenna took me for a walk in the woods and we were gathering herbs. I saw such a large lilac bush, and it smelled wonderful! And I thought I'd bring you a branch,” she explained with a smile, then stopped for a moment as if gathering her thoughts.

"Dad, who is Yen?" She finally dared to ask.

Only now Geralt realized that he accidentally revealed something he would rather keep away from Ciri for longer. He had no idea how to explain to his daughter what happened between him and the sorceress. Yet, he knew he had to think of something fast. He didn’t want to lie to his daughter.

“Well… she’s…,” he tried to find proper words to not say too much.

“Did you love her?” Ciri asked, tilting her head to the side. “What happened to her?”

“It’s a long story,” he said gently and pulled the girl closer to him. “How about I tell you after breakfast?” He suggested, lightly tapping the tip of the girl’s nose with his finger. “So, my mom took you for a walk?” He tried to bring his daughter’s attention to another topic.

“Yes, Lady Visenna taught me about many herbs she was picking. Mother Nenneke had many herbs in her cave garden, but the ones in the forest are so different. Why is that?” Ciri seemed to be interested in the herbs and other plants. 

“Remember what the cave looked like? Or rather the ceiling?” The girl nodded, so the witcher continued. “The crystals in the roof were very special, you know. They were filtering the sunlight, so the harmful rays didn’t reach the plants. At least that’s how Nenneke explained it to me.”

“Mother Nenneke was killed, wasn’t she?” Ciri asked sadly as if she’d only just realized. “You don’t have to hide anything, dad. I saw Grandmother Clanthe’s death, and how Cintra was burned. Falwick, the man who took me from the temple did this, right?”

“Not in person, but yes, he ordered the destruction of the temple and…,” Geralt didn’t know how to put it in proper words. On one hand, he knew that Ciri has been through a lot and understood more than probably most of the girls her age, but she was still a child and he wanted to protect her.

“And killed everyone in there,” The girl finished for him. “Shrike. I overheard Falwick talking to his men.”

“Yes,” The witcher replied sadly. “I had no idea you knew so much… I’m sorry I didn’t protect you better.”

“You couldn’t, that’s what Destiny does, isn’t it? It works its own ways and people should never oppose it.”

“Or rather people believe so,” Visenna entered, carrying two bowls of oatmeal with apples. “I’m sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I need to talk to you. And talking with an empty stomach isn’t a good idea.”

Soon the three of them were sitting at the nearby creek. Ciri was skipping stones, and Geralt was talking to his mother. He had the impression that their life could look like this forever. He liked Visenna’s company, and Ciri seemed to share his feelings. If they only could convince his mother to move with them to the elf village…

“Geralt, I would like you to go with me to Rivia,” the woman suddenly said with a warm smile. “I would like to show you where I am from, where are your roots. I can see you’re still struggling with settling your identity. You mightn't know I’m a Riv, but you speak with a Rivian accent… You surely didn’t pick it up from me, because when you were little you spoke differently.”

“I think Father Vesemir, or The Old One, knew where you were from, and after the Trial of Grasses, when I didn’t remember anything, but your face… they taught me the Rivian dialect, so I had a substitute of origin. That’s why they named me Geralt of Rivia. Now I understand that. I would love to see your homeland. I’ll talk to Ciri about it, alright?” Visenna nodded, so Geralt got up from the huge rock they were sitting on and walked up to his daughter. “Ciri, would you like to go with my Mom and I to Rivia?”

“Do you want to move there?” The girl asked as she stood by her father. “So we’re not going back to our village? What about Jaskier?” She seemed to be more worried than excited for another voyage.

“Oh, don’t worry. We don’t need to move to Rivia for good. We can go back to our village for winter. But how about we spend the summer with my mother?” He suggested with a big smile and hugged Ciri. “I just want you to have some time to rest and enjoy this beautiful season, that’s all.”

“But we’ll go back to our village in the fall?”

“Yes, if you want to, of course. You made this village your home, huh?” He chuckled and kissed the top of the girl’s head. “And you surely miss your friends and Jaskier. Alright, let’s just go for the summer, then.”

“Will we stay with Lady Visenna?” Ciri asked excitedly. It seemed she finally liked the idea of more traveling before going back to their new home.

“If she doesn’t mind,” Geralt chuckled, ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“When do we go?” The girl asked with a big smile.

“We need to ask my mother. She’s the one to decide now,” he replied, returning the smile.

They hit the road the very next morning and after a week they arrived at Visenna’s hut. It was a small wooden one, located at the edge of a forest. The soothsayer explained that the nearest town was only a two-hour walk away from her place, in case she needed some supplies and she also worked there. She was a maid and a healer, whenever someone needed it. 

Geralt thought that it was a perfect profession for his mother because she was the kindest person he has ever met. And it seemed Ciri was learning a lot from her new grandmother. On their way, Visenna asked the girl to not address her as ‘Lady Visenna’, but as ‘grandma’.

“Geralt is my son, and your dad, so that makes me your grandmother,” she explained just a day before they arrived at her house. Ciri was so excited. Geralt couldn’t be any happier than to see his daughter being so overjoyed.

At this moment they were sitting in front of the hut and enjoying the warm sunbeams of sunset. The surroundings were so calm and beautiful. The birds were chirping, the wind was buzzing in the treetops, and the nearby river rippled encouragingly. It was a perfect place to spend the hottest time of the year. 

Geralt was watching Ciri eagerly working on a new arrowhead. It was quite a challenge because she chose flint instead of animal bone. As she explained, she wanted to have several sharper arrowheads, just in case. He couldn’t help being impressed. He was so proud of his daughter.

“She is so full of enthusiasm. Like you when you were little. You also made your bow and arrows yourself. It’s unbelievable that even though you are not blood-bonded you are so much alike. I've been watching Ciri from the first day and she reminds me of you. Nobody would ever doubt that she is your child,” Visenna said with a warm smile as she sat next to her son.

Geralt smiled softly, looking at his mother.

“She’s been through so much… but it helped her understand the world. She’s much smarter than most kids her age, I suppose. I’m no good with children, but from what I’ve seen during my travels, no child I’ve ever met was as smart and clever as Ciri. And I don’t say that because she’s my daughter, that’s just what I’ve noticed.”

“You’re right. She’s much more mature than most girls her age, but she still likes to play like a child. She notices a lot too. But soon she’s gonna need a mother…,” the soothsayer said thoughtfully. “Ciri is twelve, which means that soon she will become a woman if you know what I mean… There will be things she won’t be willing to talk about with you. She will need a mother-figure she could trust…”

“I know,” Geralt sighed heavily. “But, there’s nobody where we live. Of course, in our village many women live there, but… none of them is close enough with Ciri to talk to her about such things… I’m not gonna hide that I hoped you could talk to her… but I know what you’re trying to tell me,” he took a deep breath. “Long before I even met Pavetta and Duny, I was with someone… Even though as a witcher I had no right to that. We were together for over a year, but… she was only playing with my feelings, thinking I was not capable of any. And I didn’t know how to tell her how I really felt. Then I found out she was meeting another man, a sorcerer named Istredd. She hurt me, I’m not gonna lie. I do love her, but I can’t be with her. It’s not about only me right now. It’s also about Ciri. Her wellbeing is my priority. She would get attached to Yennefer, and this woman is unpredictable. One day she’s all affectionate and loving, and the next she’s calculating and cold as an icicle. I can’t do this to my daughter. I will bring her up on my own. This will be best for Ciri,” he felt great relief when he told Visenna something he had to keep inside his heart for so long.

“You truly love your daughter,” Visenna smiled softly. “You put her happiness before yours. But, Geralt, you need to think of yourself too. I can tell Yennefer is still dear to your heart. Find her. Maybe she deserves one more chance?”

“No. She had chosen her own way, and it’s far from mine. She told me what she really thought of me. For her, I was only a soulless, ragged mutant incapable of higher feelings. I was good enough to have fun at my expense. I was good enough to go to bed with, but nothing more. I was just following her like a dog, seduced by her charms. I fell in love with her. But she would never believe me. I'm a witcher.” 

For the first time ever, Geralt could fully express how he felt about Yennefer and it was very cleansing. “So, I’m not even gonna think of Yen anymore. It’s too painful. I have a good life and I’m not gonna change it.”

“Even if that would be changing it for the better? Geralt, I don’t want to organize your life, I know it’s not my role, but if there is a chance that this woman would make you happy, I think you should find her. Sometimes it’s worth the risk.”

“I know, mom… but…,” Geralt realized that it was probably the first time since he was a child when he addressed Visenna as a mom. He couldn’t help but smiled. It soon faded away as he thought how much he could hurt Ciri if Yennefer would come into their lives and then suddenly left like she already had all those years ago. “But… Can I do this to Ciri? Can I really risk her being hurt only because her father would be naïve enough to trust the woman who hurt him on so many levels?”

“Your heart will tell you what’s the right thing to do when the time comes,” Visenna said with a soft smile, holding her son’s hand. “Just let it guide you.”


	12. Wilczę / Baby Wolf

It was an amazing month. 

A month spent with Ciri and Visenna. Throughout this time Geralt built a very strong bond with his mother and an even stronger one with his daughter. 

He was happy. It was still a very new feeling for him, but he already loved it. For years he had been searching for something he couldn’t name, and now he knew what it was, a family. A family he had found with Ciri, Visenna. And Jaskier. He had to admit it, he loved the bard too. He was like a brother. Always wise and supportive, with ready advice for any occasion. 

It was late August, and next month he and Ciri would go back to their village to stay, at least until mid-spring of the next year. Or even longer, if that was Ciri’s wish. His world has been turned up-side-down nearly a year ago and he wouldn’t change a bit of it. He finally fully realized who he was and it gave him inner-calm.

He was brought back to reality when he heard his daughter’s cheerful voice.

“Dad, can we go swimming in the river today?” She asked with a smile across her face. “Grandma said it’s time to pick some mint, and that the best is at the river.”

“Of course.” Geralt replied. He absolutely loved how strongly Ciri had bonded with Visenna. It was so nice to watch them together. “Take your bow or sword, so we can catch some fish too. We can go as soon as you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” the girl grinned, pointing at the bow and sword already attached to her back. “And grandma said she’s just gonna take a basket.”

“How is it you two are always acting so fast?” The witcher chuckled and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Let’s go then.” 

Soon they were at the river. Ciri immediately ran into the water and started swimming. Geralt watching her with amusement

“She’s so full of energy,” Visenna said with a smile, as she stood next to her son. “It’s unbelievable how much you two are alike. You were the same when you were a child.”

“Was I?” He asked with a chuckle. “I don’t remember much, to be honest. From the time before the Trial of Grasses, I remember only pieces and bits. Like, the house we lived in and of course, you. But I can’t even recall my father's face… What was he like?”

“He was tall, like you. You have many of his features. But you are stronger, Geralt. You both had to deal with having your child taken away. Yet, you didn’t give up. You fought all the obstacles to find Ciri, while your father… well… he gave up. He didn’t even try to find you. I tried, but when I did, it was already too late. You were at Kaer Morhen, and nobody who isn’t a witcher, or at least taken there by one, can ever enter this sacred place. The Old one, who took you from home wasn’t there. Maybe he would have let me see you…”

“I don’t think so,” Geralt said sadly. “But I know he would have told you everything. About my trials and my learning. He was a good man. He was tough, but he was something of a father figure to me. I sometimes wonder if he’s still alive…”

“Maybe someday you will find out,” Visenna said with a warm smile. “I can tell he’s still important to you. You get attached to people, and that’s proof that you are a human, despite your mutations. You are a perfect combination of a man and a witcher, which makes you special. And please, never let anyone make you doubt it.”

“Thank you,” he replied with a smile, looking to where Ciri was swimming in the river. He had to admit that she was very good at it. He wondered where she learned. Not from him, because they never spent much time near the water.

In the afternoon Geralt set a small bonfire and they caught some fish. He loved such lazy hot days spent with Ciri and Visenna. He knew he could spend the rest of his life like this. 

They were finishing their meal when Ciri noticed something on the opposite bank of the river.

“Dad, did you hear that?” She asked, doing her best to recognize the sound. “It’s like a whimper…”

“Sh!” He softly cut her off and listened carefully. The sound continued, and something moved in a clump of calamus on the far bank. “Stay here,” he whispered and quietly stood up. He crossed the river as silently as he only could. 

Walking out of the river, he slowly approached the spot where the sound was coming from. To his surprise he saw a tiny gray ball of fur, shaking like a leaf. He knelt, and the fluffy ball appeared to be a wolf puppy. The witcher looked around, trying to spot the she-wolf, but with no joy. He lifted the pup and carried him to Ciri and Visenna.

“Is this a wolf?” Ciri asked, looking at the furry ball in Geralt’s arms.

“Yes, a very young puppy. If I were to judge, he might only be four weeks old. His mother must be somewhere hunting…,” He replied.

“Can I pet him?” The girl asked, still looking at the puppy in amazement.

“Here,” Geralt smiled and placed the wolf in his daughter’s arms. “Hold him carefully, okay? He’s still very young and fragile.”

“Can we keep him, dad?” She asked, holding the pup and petting his small ruffled head.

“I’m afraid we can’t, Ciri. He’s a wild animal, and he belongs to the forest,” the witcher replied sadly. He could see how much his daughter would love to have this tiny creature for a pet. 

He had almost had a pet wolf when he was little. But he knew then that he had to let his fluffy friend stay in the woods when he had to return to Kaer Morhen.

“Do you think the mother wolf is somewhere near?” Visenna asked a little uneasily. “Is it safe to play with this pup?”

“At least for a while. Take him home and maybe try to feed him, and I’ll go find the she-wolf. When I do, I’ll make her come near the house, so she can take her pup home. Stay inside. Just in case.”

“Okay,” Ciri replied with a smile and kept petting the frightened pup. “But dad? Why is he shaking so much? Is he afraid?”

“He might be. He also might be cold. He’s still wet. When you get home, wrap him in a blanket and sit with him near the fireplace, it should warm him up and make him feel safe. I should be back soon.” 

He walked for hours, searching for any pawprints, and finally did. 

The pawprints of an adult wolf and six pups. He guessed not all of them were born this year, at least three of them were from last year’s litter. He followed the trace and soon his heart stopped for a second at the sight in front of him. He had walked into a glade, and there were the pups and she-wolf, massacred. The people from the nearby village had to be responsible for this. There was no chance to save any of the animals now. 

He had never cried over any animal, but now he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. The she-wolf looked just like the one he had taken care of when he was sent on the Mountain Trail.

“Your pup will be looked after,” he whispered and walked back to Visenna’s house. 

Still saddened by what he had seen, Geralt entered the hut and sat heavily on a chest beside the door.

“You can keep the pup, Ciri,” he said thoughtfully. “I found his mother, but there was nothing I could do to save her. I was too late. I’m sorry.”

“The people from the village?” Visenna asked sadly. “I knew it would happen someday…”

“Yes, they had no mercy,” Geralt replied, not wanting to go into details when Ciri was near.

“So… he’s an orphan? Like I once was?” Ciri spoke sadly and kissed the pup’s head. The witcher could tell that his daughter was already attached to her new fluffy friend.

“Yes, and he will need you to take care of him. Now you will be his family, his shelter. He’s yours, Ciri. And if we raise him wisely, he will be a very loyal friend. Just remember that he’s a wild animal, and adjusting to life with us will take time. You need to be very patient with him.”

“I will, but dad? Does that mean when he grows we will have to release him?”

“I don’t think so. Because he will be raised like a pet, he won’t be able to survive in the wild. So he’ll be more like a dog. It will take a lot of effort to control his dominant nature, but it’s possible. He’s still very young, so it’s gonna make things easier. He has big paws, so he’ll be a large wolf. He shouldn’t be dangerous though, because he will be used to us around, and when we go to our village he’ll be among people, which is a good thing too.”

“So he’ll stay with us forever?” The girl was excited. “We really can keep him?”

“Yes. He is our pet, and nothing can take him away from us.” He had to get over what he had seen in the woods and just focus on the present. 

And seeing Ciri so happy, holding her new ‘dog’, caused a big smile to cross the witcher’s face. “But, just for his safety, let’s claim he’s a dog, okay? People tend to fear wolves and can harm them.”

“What are we gonna name him?”

“Anything you want, he’s yours now. You’re his ‘momma’,” Geralt chuckled playfully.

“The White Wolf has a gray one for a pet,” Visenna smiled warmly. 

“The White Wolf?” Ciri asked, curious.

“Yes, The Old One called me that, when he came to take me back to Kaer Morhen after I had to spend a month alone in the woods. My only companions were a she-wolf with her pups. She was protecting me, and I was protecting her. I think we can understand wolves in some way. And they never attack or fear me. Odd as it may sound, I think I can tame them…”

“Will you tame our pup too?”

“I think so. He’s only a baby, so it shouldn’t be a problem, given I could do that even to an adult one,” he chuckled and as he walked over to Ciri, he ruffled the fur on his head. “So, you have a dog now. Have you thought of a name for him?”

“Veles! Like this mythical god, who often takes the shape of a wolf.”

“I like that. Hi, Veles,” Geralt smiled, as he kept scratching the pup behind his ear. To his surprise, the wolf started to lick his face. Geralt couldn’t help but laugh. “You like me that much?” He chuckled. “Wow, that’s a real fondness. We should have named you Licker or something.”

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent playing with their new pet. 

When it was time to go to bed, Ciri begged Geralt to let her take Veles with her.

“He’s still scared, and it’s gonna be his first night without his pack,” she wanted to come up with a rational argument.

“Alright, alright,” Geralt chuckled. “But remember that soon he’ll grow a lot, and he’ll take more space in bed than you!” He warned his daughter.

“Then, we’ll get a bigger bed,” the girl chuckled happily and carried her fluffy friend to her room.

When she closed the door behind her, the witcher looked at Visenna.

“Thank you for watching over these two when I was in the woods. Ciri adores you,” he said softly.

“And I adore her. She’s perfect. I could never ask for a better granddaughter. And for a better son. You two make my life complete. I know you’re planning on returning to your village soon, but I want you to know that this is your home too, and you can come whenever you want, and stay as long as you wish.” 

“Thank you, mom,” Geralt said with a warm smile and gave Visenna a hug. “Thank you for everything. For making me realize who I really am, and for all your support. And thank you for being so kind to Ciri. Thanks to you she has a family she needs. I’m very grateful.”

They talked a little more before Geralt went to check on Ciri. 

He smiled, seeing his daughter with her pup snuggled into her. They looked adorable together. He could watch them for hours.

“Hey, dad,” the girl said with a smile. “Veles stopped shaking at last. I think he feels safe here.”

“He has the best protector. He knows he can trust you and that with you no harm will come to him,” the witcher smiled, and sat on the floor next to Ciri’s bed. “Soon we should get ready for our trip,” he said, gently rubbing his daughter’s hand with his thumb. “Or do you prefer to stay here?”

“I wanna go to our village and come back here in spring, and stay until late summer, or early fall.”

“Sounds great,” Geralt smiled again. “So, we’re gonna spend summers with my mom from now on, huh?”

“Perfect! Summer here is so nice, and grandma tells so many incredible stories about herbs and other things she uses for her medicines. And maybe next year Jaskier will come with us?”

“We can ask him,” the witcher chuckled and kissed Ciri’s forehead. “Now, get some sleep. Veles might need a very early walk, you need to be rested.”

“Okay,” she smiled and looked at Geralt. “And, dad?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He felt a wonderful warmth filling his heart and soul. 

His voyage in finding who he was was now over. He knew who he was. 

He was Geralt of Rivia, a man and a witcher. He was a father to an amazing girl, whom he loved beyond words, and who loved him back. He was a family to Ciri, to Visenna. That’s who he was, and realizing it made him finally complete. His life was all he wanted. 

He wanted to know his identity, and becoming a father was surely the best part of it.

At last, he knew what he wanted to tell his daughter.

“I love you too, my Little One.”


End file.
